


A Brave New World

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I believe in nothing. Not in peace and not in war, but the truth of who we are’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the ever lovely and absolutely brilliant and quick susannahwilde.
> 
> Title, summary and section titles taken from 30 Seconds To Mars’ song “This Is War,” and heavily influenced by this video.

A Brave New World

The Messiah

 

The grounds were green and warm, the sun shone down on the grass and the lake twinkled at him merrily. It was as if they were mocking him; didn’t Hogwarts know that the end of an era had come?

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to look back at Minerva. She looked sad but relieved and Harry couldn’t resent her for deciding to step down.

“Hogwarts will need a new Head and, as always, the current one will place the Sorting Hat on each member of staff and he shall decide.” Minerva’s voice was tight with emotion and out the corner of his eye Harry saw Poppy wiping at her tears. Minerva retrieved the Sorting Hat and began.

The hat was silent when placed on each head and when Minerva stood before Harry, just before the hat slid over his eyes, she smiled and Harry was terrified the hat would choose him.

‘Difficult,’ the same small voice said in his ear, and Harry was reminded of the first time he was under the hat seventeen years ago. ‘Very difficult. Still have a thirst to prove yourself, you’ve not lost your courage. You could be a great Headmaster, but that position is already filled. “Better be - DEPUTY!”

Harry jumped as the hat shouted and was whipped off his head, and Harry blinked at the light. When he stopped, he saw the faces of the staff, confusion and fear the prominent emotions. Minerva was still standing before Harry with her hand clenched in the fabric of the hat.

“I never-”

“Minerva-”

“What do we do?”

The voices surrounded them and Harry racked his brain, the words ‘position is already filled’ repeating again and again. There was only one man that could mean.

“Enough!” Minerva said tersely. “Harry, what did the hat say?”

“Snape. We need Snape.”

 

***

 

The Martyr

 

Severus fought the urge to blink at Potter as the boy shouted at him. It didn’t matter what the boy said. Severus would not be bribed, cajoled or forced to attend his own trial. He had not expected to survive the war and waking up in the hospital wing had been a jolt. After Nagini’s bite, Severus never thought he’d wake up again.

Potter shouted something about listening and Severus blinked, which Potter took as a sign to continue. Turning his face away, Severus wished he could walk, but Nagini’s venom had left him weak and each day he was forced to endure Potter’s presence.

The boy kept coming back, to thank him, to shout at him, to praise him and Severus could not say a word against him. His throat had been practically destroyed and while Poppy was repairing and healing him, he was unable to speak. Two months and not a word uttered, Severus longed to take points and say every cutting thought that entered his head when Potter said something particularly stupid.

He glanced at the bedside table and the letter sitting there. It was from the Ministry informing him of his trial date and time, and warning that if he failed to show it would be immediate incarceration in Azkaban. Severus refused to go; he’d had no trouble communicating that to Poppy and Potter. But Potter didn’t agree and was thus trying to change Severus’ mind.

Severus knew he deserved to be punished for his years as a Death Eater, for killing Albus, for looking the other way as his students were tortured. Potter believed him to be heroic and he didn’t understand the cowardice in Severus’ actions.

It took a moment before he realised Potter had stopped shouting and was looming over Severus, livid. Snaking out a hand, Severus gripped Potter’s wrist weakly and he opened his mouth, strained his throat and vocal chords, by saying a single word: “Out.”

Potter fled.

 

***

 

The Civilian

 

The shop was tucked away out of sight in the alley that joined Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. It was dimly lit and poorly sign-posted, but Harry was sure this was the place. Madam Spinner’s Potion Shoppe, the provider of Hogwarts infirmary: it took Harry a lot of effort persuading Hermione to research the owner and the shop.

It took a couple of weeks before Hermione got back to him, saying, “Madam Spinner is a pseudonym and I think your suspicions that it’s Snape are fair.” It wasn’t a hundred percent guarantee, but Harry had gone on less before, so on a sunny Tuesday morning Harry stood outside the shop building trying to find the courage to go inside.

After a deep breath, or ten, Harry pushed the door open and was assaulted by the stench of dead newts and pickled eyeballs, which was heightened by the darkness blinding him momentarily before his eyes adjusted. Harry saw a boy behind the counter and recognised him as one of the seventh year Slytherins, Jeremiah Fogg.

“Professor Potter, how can I help you?”

“I wanted to speak with Sn - um - Madam Spinner.”

The boy swallowed, “Uh, she doesn’t usually see customers. Sir,” he added as an afterthought.

“H- She’ll see me. I won’t go away. Madam Spinner knows I can be very good at making a nuisance of myself. Run along and tell her, Fogg, I’ll wait here,” Harry said pleasantly and raised an eyebrow when Fogg didn’t move. The boy scuttled through to the back and came back moments later.

“Um, I’ve been told to ask you to leave, Sir, if you’re not going to buy anything.”

With a sigh - Harry knew it wouldn’t be easy - he muttered, “You asked for it, Snape.”

 

***

 

The Victor

 

It had been ten days since Severus last saw Potter and two since his trial. Poppy had announced that he was well enough to leave the hospital wing but to take things easy, as his throat was still healing. Severus hadn’t left Hogwarts, he hadn’t run away, he simply waited for the Aurors to come and arrest him.

He often found himself wandering the halls of the castle, taking note of the damages the final battle had inflicted on the stone. Severus knew there were people at Hogwarts, but he saw none and the only person he had any contact with was Poppy as she healed him.

Potter had stopped coming to visit. Minerva hadn’t visited at all and Severus assumed she couldn’t get over his behaviour last year. She had been trying to outwit him at every turn, keeping students safe from the Carrows and himself.

Minerva had been a friend, but his betrayal of Albus and of her made it impossible for her to face him. It would be no hardship, Severus tried to convince himself, to leave Hogwarts after he was fully healed. After all there was no reason to keep him safe and even fewer reasons to stay.

Turning towards his quarters in the dungeons, Severus caught sight of Shacklebolt, Acting Minister for Magic. Straightening his shoulders, Severus held his head high as he walked towards the man, ready for his punishment. Severus felt nothing but relief as his penance was about to begin.

Then, strangely, Shacklebolt smiled. “Congratulations Severus, I came to deliver this in person.” He held out a scroll that Severus immediately skimmed over. It was a pardon for all his crimes and it was a reward in the form of an Order of Merlin, First Class.

Shacklebolt clapped him on the shoulder, squeezing briefly before letting go. “Glad to see you’re up and about. Harry was very clear that your health didn’t allow for travel. He was very convincing in your defence. Rest up, you’ve earned it.” As he walked away, Severus kept himself stiff and upright; the only evidence of his anger was his hand balling up into a fist around the scroll.

 

***

 

The Honest

 

Harry drew his wand and had prepared to cast when he was interrupted. Fogg stuttered, “Professor, you, you can’t-” and Harry blinked at him, surprised.

“Can’t what? I’m sorry, Mister Fogg, but I need to see your employer and if he won’t let me go to him, I’ll make him come to me.”

“Him? Madam Spinner is -”

Smiling wryly, Harry said, “I’m well aware of who Madam Spinner is and I’m quite capable of provoking him.”

Fogg swallowed heavily and drew his wand and pointed it at Harry, his hand shaking. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Mister Fogg,” Harry sighed. “Jeremiah. This is urgent. I admire your loyalty and courage, but Hogwarts’ future is at stake here and I will do everything in my power to make sure she survives.”

Harry waited for a moment to see if Fogg would lower his wand; Harry didn’t want him to use underage magic, especially if Fogg felt as though he was protecting himself against Harry. When the boy didn’t, Harry said, “I know you’re not seventeen yet and you can’t use magic against me.” Harry put his wand in his back pocket and held up his empty hands.

Fogg’s hand shook some more but he stayed firm. “I must ask you to leave. You are disrupting the peacefulness of the shop and scaring away customers.” Fogg’s eyes darted around the empty shop before he fixed on Harry again, saying, “Possible customers. Please, Professor Potter.”

Feeling immensely sorry for the boy, Harry looked away, trying to think of another way he could use to see Snape. Perhaps he could make an appointment, or come by after the shop had closed and corner Snape then.

Before anything else was said, the door behind the counter opened. Fogg glanced at it and lowered his wand.

“Try not to intimidate my staff again, Potter.” Snape’s low baritone rasp came through the doorway and Harry peered closer, barely able to discern the tall, slender body of the man from the darkness of the room behind him. The body shifted and the doorway was clear. “Come,” Snape commanded and Harry hurried to comply. As soon as he was through the door, it shut firmly and Harry was left alone with Snape for the first time in eleven years.

 

***

 

The Liar

 

Severus growled low in his throat as Potter’s fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders and scraped down his back. Thrusting his hips harder, Severus bit at Potter’s mouth, enjoying the way he tried to kiss and nip at Severus’ lips while moaning wantonly.

One of Severus’ hands tugged at Potter’s cock, the other gripped at Potter’s hair, dragging his head back so his neck arched and Severus was able to graze his teeth down the column of skin and suck bruises on the skin. Potter would clench down on Severus’ cock and Severus would let out a whimper, the only sound he would allow himself to make.

Pants and gasps and moans would tumble from Potter’s lips and Severus relished each one as he would thrust silently into the tight heat of Potter’s body. It didn’t take long before Potter’s voice rose and his hands stopped moving over Severus’ back, chest, and arms, and they stayed on his shoulders. Potter’s fingers were digging in again as he held on tightly while Severus drew Potter’s orgasm from him. He shouted loud and wordlessly, his body tightening around Severus’ cock so much that it took only a couple more thrusts before Severus was coming.

And beneath the loudness of Potter’s orgasm, Severus’ own whisper of “Harry” went unheard. They slumped together for a few brief moments before Severus gathered himself and slipped from Potter’s body, glancing at him with concern when he whimpered. Potter didn’t look in pain and he smiled sleepily when Severus brushed a hand down his hip.

When Potter opened his eyes, they stared at each other before reality crashed around Potter. Severus stayed kneeling on the floor, tucking himself into his trousers that he hadn’t managed to do more than unbutton, while Potter tugged his shirt down to cover his modesty as he hunted for his trousers.

Severus kept his eyes averted from Potter as the younger man tugged on his trousers. When he was done, he turned to face Severus, who bowed his head. “This, this didn’t happen,” Potter said, before fleeing.

It was a long time before Severus got up and pulled on his shirt and robes. The anger that had fuelled the confrontation had long drained out of him and Severus told himself that it was better this way.

He left Hogwarts the following morning.

 

***

 

The Leader

 

The staff were looking at Harry expectantly. When Harry had entered the staff room alone, Minerva’s shoulders had slumped. Licking his lips, Harry glanced at the faces before him, the men and women who had taught him; he was being thrust into a leadership role again.

“He said yes.”

Smiles broke out and Minerva seemed to release a breath that Harry suspected she’d been holding in. He nodded at her and she mouthed thank you to him. Harry was sad to see her go, but respected her decision and her need for rest.

The chatter that had started up when Harry had spoken died down as soon as the door opened and Snape glided into the room. He stopped by Minerva and placed a hand on her shoulder, bending to whisper something that made Minerva reach up and grip his fingers briefly.

Snape moved to stand at the front and Harry moved away to sit down, but was stopped by Minerva, who shook her head. Without a glance at Harry, Snape addressed the staff. What he said, Harry didn’t know, as he had switched off his thoughts, just revelling in the man’s voice. Whatever Snape said put the few staff members’ minds that were ill at ease about his return at rest as Harry watched their faces clear of apprehension or contempt.

As the staff applauded the end of Snape’s speech, Harry dragged himself out of his daze and clapped, a beat behind the rest. Chancing a glance at Snape, Harry didn’t allow himself to look for long. The man was pale and thin, but his cheeks had a healthy flush to them. He still wore black robes and Harry assumed that he probably hadn’t updated his wardrobe since the last time he was at Hogwarts.

“Has the ceremony been performed?” Snape asked after the staff had left and only Harry and Minerva remained in the room. When they both nodded, Snape said, “Who is to be my deputy?”

“Harry will be,” Minerva said. When Snape glared at Harry, she said, disappointed, “You didn’t tell him?”

Shrugging, Harry didn’t look at either of them as he mumbled, “I figured it would be a reason for him to say no.”

 

***

 

The Pariah

 

The hot water scalded him as Severus did his best to forget Potter’s touch, his young body arching under Severus, and the way he’d walked away ashamed. Severus hated Potter for that. He wasn’t ashamed of what they’d done, but he regretted how it had happened. How Severus’ anger had led to the confrontation and when Potter had tried to walk away, Severus’ rage lashed out and he grabbed Potter, pushing him into the wall.

Severus opened his mouth and let the hot water fill it and flow over his lips for as long as he could hold his breath. Spitting the mouthful onto the bottom of the shower, he leant against the wall and panted, eyes stinging.

Turning to reach for the soap, he felt the smarting of his back as the hot water hit the marks Potter had left on Severus’ skin. Those marks he’d leave to heal naturally; he couldn’t heal them himself because he couldn’t see them well enough and he would not go to Poppy.

He washed quickly but thoroughly, wanting to scrub the phantom touch from his skin, and his skin was red when he left the shower. Severus dried just as harshly, the slight burning preferable to the memories.

It didn’t take long for Severus to magic his belongings into his suitcase and shrink it down so it fit in his pocket. He sat in his favourite chair by the fireplace and waited for the night to be almost over, for Hogwarts to be fully silent and her inhabitants asleep before he stood and walked the dungeon hallways one last time.

Severus left Hogwarts silently. At the gates he looked back at his home and, with an ache in his chest, let his eyes drift over her stones and towers, pausing briefly over the tower that housed Gryffindor.

As he Apparated away, Severus thought sardonically that he’d be able to serve his penance after all.

***

 

The Victim

 

The headmaster’s office door was open when Harry stepped off the staircase. All the staff had the password, so getting passed the gargoyle was no problem, but Harry was reluctant to enter into Snape’s office without permission. The man was busy unpacking books by hand and slotting them into a bookcase on the other side of the room.

Knocking on the doorjamb, Harry waited for Snape to look up before entering the room. Snape barely glanced at him before looking away. Harry hated that the man wouldn’t look at him for longer than a second. He couldn’t read Snape otherwise.

“I came to see how you’re settling in.”

“Adequately. It is a tedious task, but someone has to do it.” Snape paused and smoothed a finger down the spine of one of the books. “I suppose you have come to discuss your deputy duties?”

“Oh no,” Harry hurried to say. “I hadn’t thought of that at all. I really just wanted to make sure you were …okay,” Harry finished lamely, mentally berating himself for not thinking this visit through.

“As you can see, all is well. You may go, Potter, unless you had another reason for lingering?” Snape looked at him then, long and piercing, and Harry took a chance.

“You called me Harry once before.”

Snape’s gaze snapped away and Harry watched him closely. “I was under the impression that - now what were your words?” Snape turned away from Harry and faced the book case before saying, “Ah yes, ‘it never happened’.”

Because he was watching so closely, Harry saw the way Snape’s hand clenched into a fist, his knuckles going white with the force. Harry could see the anger in the lines of his body and the tension in his muscles. “You’ve not been feeling guilty all these years, have you?”

There was a slight flinch and Harry’s shoulders slumped. “Fucking hell, is that why you left? Because of me? Because of what we did?”

“We did nothin,” Snape snapped and Harry understood what he meant: that Snape had spent the last eleven years thinking he had forced himself on Harry.

Taking a step towards Snape, Harry wanted to reassure him with a touch, but he didn’t. “You didn’t take anything from me that I didn’t want to give you. I wanted that, I think I may have even needed it. I’m just sorry that you’ve been punishing yourself for eleven years over it.”

Snape turned and faced Harry, his dark eyes boring into Harry’s. “I-”

Moving closer, Harry smiled. “You don’t have to say anything, just let it go. I wanted it, I wanted you.” Harry swallowed heavily. “Then as much as I do now.” Snape’s hand came up and cupped his cheek.

 

***

 

The Prophet

 

It had been a year since Severus left Hogwarts. He’d managed to rent a small flat above a shop near Diagon Alley a few weeks after spending time in a hotel, Spinner’s End having been burnt down by some unknown perpetrators.

Needing to make a living for himself and create an income, Severus had started an owl order Potions business, taking advertisements out in The Daily Prophet under the name Madam Spinner. It was a necessary precaution, for the Wizarding world was still not happy that Severus had been exonerated. The few times he’d ventured into Diagon Alley he’d been spat at and called names. Someone had tried to hex him once, but Severus’ quick Protego had saved him. He hadn’t ventured into Diagon Alley since, preferring to shop via owl, and for the few items that had to be bought fresh he’d get from Knockturn Alley. His groceries came from the Muggle world, a mild Notice-Me-Not charm was always firmly in place.

Severus had set himself a very firm routine, one which enabled him to work himself into exhaustion and fall into bed late at night and immediately go to sleep. He’d lose himself in his work and slumber, steadfastly not thinking about Potter and Hogwarts. A few days after he’d left, Severus had received a tersely worded letter from Minerva about his ‘skulking out of the castle’.

He felt guilty and had replied, making up a lie about moving on from that part of his life. She knew how much he hated teaching and would easily accept his reasoning. Since then, they had kept up a steady correspondence and Severus felt a little less lonely.

It wasn’t until he unrolled The Daily Prophet one Tuesday morning that Severus found out about Potter. There was a full colour photo of the man taking up the top half of the page; he was holding his hand up and blinking against the flash of the camera. Potter was wearing red Auror robes that flared open as he walked and Severus was able to see that his body was not as thin and ravaged by war as it had been when Severus had last seen him.

The article beneath the picture told of Potter’s dramatic exit from the Aurors. He’d bypassed the training and gone straight into the ranks, helped round up rogue Death Eaters and had been found in a ‘compromising position’ with a fellow, unnamed, male Auror. Severus wanted to reach out and berate him for being so idiotic as to get caught. But he didn’t, he simply sat at his kitchen table, hand on the paper.

 

***

 

The Good

 

Harry twisted his fingers in the napkin on his lap. The restaurant was nice, and filled with couples leaning into each other over small square tables and low candles, but Harry was sitting by himself waiting for Snape-Severus- to show.

He’d been waiting for half an hour outside the restaurant, having shown up twenty minutes early because of his nerves, and he’d been shown to his table fifteen minutes ago. Sighing, Harry tried not to be disappointed that Severus had changed his mind. It was foolish to think that they’d be able to have a civil conversation over dinner. Shoulders drooping, Harry shook his head; a date with Severus Snape was a ridiculous idea and the man had shown that he agreed by not showing up.

Just as Harry was about to leave he heard, “You’re not leaving, are you?”

“Severus,” Harry grinned and was pleased when Severus smiled back, leaning down and pressing a soft but lingering kiss to Harry’s lips before moving to sit down.

“I apologise for my tardiness, but there was a situation at the school.”

“Everything alright?”

Severus nodded and flagged the waiter. “Just some trouble with a student- we’ll have a bottle of pinot noir please- nothing overly bad. She lost her temper and the Ministry was called in.”

“She didn’t blow up her aunt, did she?”

Snorting delicately, Severus offered Harry a wry smile. He lifted the glass that the waiter had just filled and mock toasted Harry. “That honour lies with you alone, Harry.”

Laughing merrily, Harry raised his glass and reached out with his other hand to touch Severus’ one that was resting on the table, delighting in the way his long fingers curled around Harry’s. They spent the rest of their meal with their hands joined on the table top as they talked of everything, it seemed to Harry. When the meal was over they lingered, neither wanting to leave the comfort of the restaurant, but eventually Severus called the waiter over and paid the bill, rising and bringing Harry with him.

They walked along Diagon Alley in the late night amiably. “I had fun tonight,” Harry said.

“As did I. Though I’ve no idea why you sound surprised.”

Harry flushed. “I know we’ve spent time together but this is our first, you know, date. And I dunno, I guess I wasn’t sure we’d be-”

“Hush,” Severus whispered, pressing a finger to Harry’s mouth. “Would you like to come back to mine?”

“Severus, we’re both going to Hogwarts.”

With a soft smirk, Severus tugged Harry down the small alley that joined Diagon to Knockturn Alley; he paused before his Potions shop. “I meant somewhere we can be assured we will not be disturbed.”

Licking his lips, Harry pressed his body into Severus’. “I’d love to. I’ve been looking forward to this,” he admitted as Severus unlocked the door.

“And I have been looking forward to pleasuring you as you deserve.”

Pressing his lips to Severus’ in a messy, open-mouthed kiss, Harry let the other man feel how aroused he was. The answering hardness against his hip proved to Harry that Severus wanted this as much as he did.

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> There is a consensual sex scene, but it is angry sex and Severus believes (and it is later discussed) that he forced himself on Harry. Harry assures him that was not the case and that he did very much want it.


End file.
